Reckless Widow
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Bruce and Tony are sick of Natashas reckless rescue missions and confront her in the hospital.


**Anonymous** requested: Prompt: Natasha lands in the hospital once again and has the science bros berating her for her stupidity. (Tony-friendship)(Bruce-relationship)

**Reckless Widow**

Natasha woke up because of a very annoying peeping tone. The white ceiling and walls already told her where she was. She just needed a few minutes to remember why exactly she landed in the hospital.

She ran into a burning and slowly collapsing building to save the ones who stuck in there. Well, that explained why her body felt like it's burning up. Many parts of her body were bandaged, including her stinging head. She must've hit her head somewhere and lost consciousness...

The next thing she noticed was a hand holding hers and after glancing to her right, she saw Bruce leaning on her bed and slept. The redhead squeezed his hand gently and it was enough to wake him up. While he was wondering what woke him up, she squeezed him again to make him look up at her. When he saw that she's awake, he jumped up from the chair. "Natasha!"

His grip on her hand tightened slightly and he looked so desperate and worried. But before he could say anything, the door opened and someone entered the room. "Here, I got us enough coffee to get through a few hours." Said Tony and put a big thermos bottle on a table.

"Good timing. Gimme some." Mumbled Nat, even if she knew they wouldn't give her coffee in this situation. "Oh, so you're awake, huh?" Tony came closer and stood on the other side of her bed. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Tony..." But he wouldn't listen to Bruce and continued. "What were you thinking? Running into a burning building like that? You gave us two problems; you know that?! We had to get your ass out of there again and had to calm down Hulk!"

"Did everyone else get out safely?" Was all she had to say. Tony sighed and answered with a calmer voice. "Yes. But you should've waited for us."

"There was no time. I had to act fast." That's when Tony went silent. Nat knew that they understood why she did this, that's something the whole team would've done without thinking. "That's no excuse for being so reckless, though..." Said Bruce then who was still holding her hand tightly. "I...we could've lost you. Almost did."

"You should know I'm not easy to kill." Joked Natasha and gave him a little smile, despite everything that went wrong. This wasn't a big deal for Natasha. She barely avoided death more than once in her life. But until recently she wasn't part of a team that cared for her...

She couldn't say she's sorry, though, because she'd do it again anytime. And the boys knew it, because that's what they all had in common. "That building was pretty close to do the job, though." Said Tony, earning himself a glare from Bruce. "Not that I want it to happen, of course. But you looked pretty bad when we found you."

Natasha just shrugged. "I've been worse." With that she got the exact reactions from Tony and Bruce that she's aiming for. They were both a bit pissed off. "We know that, but that doesn't mean it has to happen again." Said Tony, who's showing more worry for her than she's ever seen before.

"You can't just go and pull this off, Nat. You're a valued member of the team and we need you." Continued Bruce and the look on Tonys face already told her he had something cocky to say. "That's right and we all know Bruce needs you more than anything in the world." That earned him another glare from his science buddy. It's not like he could deny it, but she wouldn't wanna talk about this in front of Tony either.

"That's right." He admitted with a sigh. "I wouldn't know what I'd do without you." Natasha got a few ideas what he could do without her, but decided to stay quiet for once. Plus this moment was too nice than to ruin it. Even with Tony in the room. "Look, I'm not telling you to not do this again, I just want you to be more careful." Nat nodded. "I could do that."

Bruce smiled gratefully and moved her hand —that he was still holding— up to his lips to kiss it. Since she couldn't move for now, her answer was to cup his cheek with the same hand, while he happily leaned into her touch.

"Okay, this is getting awkward..." Mumbled Tony. "Why don't you make yourself useful then and get me something to eat?" For once Tony was happy to leave. Maybe because he knew he wouldn't be the center of attention or he just couldn't handle Nat and Bruce being so disgustingly sweet to each other.

"If only it's always so easy to get rid of him..." Said the redhead and got a cute chuckle from Bruce.

"I don't think it'll work again."

"Then we'll have to figure something out the next time. But for now..." The hand that's still cupping his face pulled him down, closer to her till she could kiss him. Bruce gleefully returned the kiss, taking full advantage of the fact that Tony's not in this room for a few more minutes.


End file.
